lawl_allstar_battle_royalefandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Bandicoot
Biography Once a normal Bandicoot who was taken from his homeland by the evil Dr. Neo Cortex to make him the leader of an army of super animals. After countless experiments from the Evolvo Ray, Crash managed to escape from the Doctors castle. With the help of the mystic witch doctor, Aku Aku, Crash returned to Cortex's Castle to defeat him and save his girlfriend Tawna, who would later leave him and go out with Pinstripe. Now Crash lives a peaceful life on N. Sanity Island with his super smart sister Coco, his adopted big brother Crunch, and their pet animals Polar the Polarbear and Pura the Tiger. He is always ready to battle against Dr. Cortex's minions and Aku Aku's evil twin brother, Uka Uka. Legacy of Crash *Crash Bandicoot (1996) *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (1998) *Crash Team Racing (1999) *Crash Bash (2000) *Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) *Crash Nitro Kart (2003) *Crash Twinsanity (2004) *Crash Tag Team Racing (2005) *Crash of the Titans (2007) *Crash: Mind Over Mutant (2008) Arcade Opening (Opens on N. Sanity Island outside of Crashes House. Crash is resting, Coco is petting Pura, Crunch is lifting weights) Coco: Ah, what a beautiful day. Nothing but clouds in the sky Crunch: And a perfect day to do some weight lifting, gotta keep this body in good shape. (Aku Aku enters) Aku Aku: Crash! Coco! Crunch! There's trouble! (Crash Wakes up as the Bandicoots come towards Aku) Coco: What is it Aku Aku? Aku Aku: I sense an evil force that threatens to destroy N. Sanity Island and the entire planet. Crunch: It must be Dr. Cortex again, that mad scientist doesn't know when to quit. Aku Aku: I can't be sure if it is Dr. Cortex, this Great Evil is more powerful then I have imagined, even more powerful then my evil twin brother Uka Uka. (Coco pulls out laptop) It looks like that's not our only problem. This Great Evil not only plans on conquering N. Sanity Island, but also plans on conquering many universes I've never seen before. Aku Aku: It is worse then I had imagined. Crash, we need to find this Great Evil and destroy it before it can be used for anything. Our universe and the universes of many must be saved. (Crunch slaps Crash on the back with his normal arm and not his Bionic Arm*) Crunch: Come on Crash, show this Great and Powerful Evil how we do things down here. Let's see if those weight lifting lessons I've been giving you really pays off. Coco: Besides, you haven't had a real adventure in years. Show this thing who's the boss. *giggles* (Crash and Aku Aku run off as Coco and Crunch wave goodbye) Aku Aku: Let's go Crash, our journey will be long, but I'm sure you can handle it. Coco: We'll stay here and protect the Island from any evil creatures. Good Luck Crash! Rival Name: Spyro Reason: Connection: Music: Aku Aku: I sense the Great Evil's power is getting stronger in this area, we must be getting close to the source. (They see Spyro fly in) Spyro: Oh hey Crash, long time no see. Aku Aku: Spyro, it's good to see you again my friend, but what brings you here? Spyro: Well some evil force plans to destroy the Dragon Kingdom and I'm here to put an end to it. What are you doing here? Aku Aku: Actually, we're trying to do the same thing. Spyro: Ah, little competition eh? Well then, let's see who's gonna stop it first. (Crash looks existed) Aku Aku: Spyro, there's no time for... Spyro: Come on Crash, how about a bit of a tussle, just like old times. Winner takes all. Ending (Opens with Crash and Aku Aku running home as Coco and Crunch greet them) Coco: Crash! You did it! Crunch: Oh yeah! I knew that Great Evil was no match for you. (The Bandicoots together along with Aku Aku) Coco: So was it Dr. Cortex and Uka Uka using this evil power? Aku Aku: Not exactly, Cortex and Uka Uka could never be able to tame the power it could unleash. Crunch: Well, at least the Island and the different universes are safe. No one messes with the Bandicoots. (Coco pulls out laptop) Coco: Looks like the victory will have to be short. There's more evil coming our way, and this time it is Dr. Cortex and Uka Uka. Aku Aku: Then we must be ready for them Crunch: *groans* When are we ever gonna be rid of that mad scientist and his crazy minions? Aku Aku: We will defeat them one day, I have a feeling that our adventure to fight the Great Evil, has given us something in return that'll help us defeat the Doctor and my evil twin for good. (Crash glows with the power he obtained after defeating the Polygon Man looking determined) Moveslist (Circle Moves) *Spin attack - *Super Punch - or + *Uppercut- + *Sweap Kick - + *Spin Attack- (Air) *Super Punch - or + (Air) *Uppercut- + (Air) *Stomps Feet - + (Air) (Square Moves) *Bazooka - *Polar Ride - or + (Air) *Potion - + (Air) *Atlasphere - + ( ) (Air) *Bazooka - (Air) *Polar Ride - or + (Air) *Potion - + (Air) *Atlasphere - + ( ) (Air) (Triangle Moves) *TNT Create - *Slide Attack - or + *Jet Pack - + *Body Slam - + *TNT Create - (Air) *Feet Kick - or + (Air) *Jet Pack - + (Air) *Body Slam - + (Air) center (Cross Moves) *Jump - *Double Jump - , (Throws) *Headbutt - or *Jump Crate - Throws them onto Jump Create *Stomp - Stomps on them (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + or (Super Moves) *Super Spin - (Level 1): Crash spins rapidly and attack the enemy *Aku Aku Invincibility - (Level 2): Crash makes him invicible for a short period of time *Mecha Bandicoot - (Level 3): Crash summon his Mecha Bandicoot and jumps into him. *Jump - *Buzzsaw - *Cannon - *Missiles - Gameplay Taunts *'Wampa Time!' - Spins Wumpa Fruit and throws it in the air *'Eat the Wampa!' - Slurps on Wumpa whip and burps *'Hahaha' - Points and laughs Intros and Outros Introduction *'Air Boxing' - Air Boxing *'Wampa Face' - Takes a bite into the Wumpa Fruit and throws it, then spits out the chewed Wumpa Fruit with a determined face *'Polar Ride' - Comes in riding on Polar, gets off as Polar leaves the screen Winning Poses Victory Square: Crash Dance Winning Pose 1: Holds Crystal and Smiles Winning Pose 2: Thumbs up Winning Pose 3: Holds Trophy from CTR and Waves Victory Theme 1: Default - PSASBR Victory Theme 2: Crash Bandicoot Intro Theme Victory Theme 3: Losing Poses Losing Pose: Dramatic Death Lose Square: Shakes his head Costumes Nomal: Nomal - Default Unlockable: DLC: coco. cruch. Trivia * Category:Playable Character Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Sony Category:Hero Category:Animals